The Last Affair
by everythingevilqueen
Summary: An Outlawqueen fanfiction about what would happen if Robin and Regina were both teachers.
1. Chapter 1

For all intents and purposes. I do not own Once Upon a Time or these characters. I love this show and thought I should make up my own fanfiction.

I take a deep breath when I see his car pull into the school's parking lot. Everyday I fear that he won't show up, that he is sick, or dying. Of course he doesn't know that I care that much about him, nobody does. Sitting at my desk, the middle schoolers come in and out of my room for various reasons, tape, asking a questions, talking to their friends.

He has a family, a child and a wife. His son goes to school here and is in kindergarden. His wife, how I envy his wife, has medium length dark hair and a fit body, loves him. I have a son, Henry, who is the sunshine in my life, but who can't fulfill my needs all the time.

He moves to the threshold of my classroom door and leans to the side, putting the weight of his body on the door frame.

"Good morning, Regina." he says calmly, looking at me with his beautiful eyes. His clothes, old and stained, yet perfectly suitable for him, catch my eye this morning. He is wearing an oversized sweater and a pair of tan pants that are too short for him making it so you can see his socks.

"Good morning, Robin." I reply hoping I had concealed my nerves bouncing at the way he says my name. He moves closer to me, in his strut-like way of walking, and says, "So what are you going to do in class today?"

"Well, I honestly hadn't thought past first period today so I have absolutely no idea."

"What are you doing first period?" he ask me.

"I hadn't thought of that either." truthfully I hadn't thought past what I was doing after he had gotten here this morning. I had no plans and students coming to class in less than an hour.

He laughs at my response. "Well how 'bout first period we watch the movie together that I was going to show to my kids and then we show it to both of our classes."

"That sounds like a great idea. Thank you very much." I say. My cheeks have already gone past the blushing point and are now at a full blown red.

"Come into my room after advisory and we will start watching." I nod my head and he walks out of sight as I sigh and run to the bathroom.

I splash some cold water on my face and look at myself in the mirror. Looking now at my outfit, I am wearing tight black pants, that show off my legs, and a black athletic jacket that zips up the front and has skinny sleeves. I also have on black flats which make me significantly shorter than him.

I walk out of the bathroom feeling confident about myself and into my now children riddled classroom. I have kids asking me for help on their history homework and kids passing out brownies to their friends. After ten minutes of this, I send the kids on their way to their first class of the day.

I grab my computer and a black pen; then I walk into Robin's classroom nervously. He pulls over a chair for me that is right next to his. We are so close that I can feel his body heat and I can hear every breath he takes. He smells faintly of the woods, a crisp clear air smell that makes me swoon.

As we watch the movie our hands touch twice, once brushing over the keyboard, and second when he needs to get a piece of paper that is beside me.

The movie is about the civil war, but I don't pay any attention. I am aware of him at all times, when he crosses his legs, when he twitches his fingers, and when he turns his head to look at the clock.

At quarter to nine, I go over to my classroom and tell all of my students to go to Mr. Hoods classroom today. I follow them quietly and sit back down next to Robin. We pass out a paper with questions on it to answer during the movie to all the kids and sit back down.

The movie starts and all of the kids seem fascinated by Abraham Lincoln and the battles. I, again, don't pay attention to the documentary and just close my eyes for a second. I can sense him sitting next to me. His eyes are watching the kids that are watching the movie in silence.

Without warning I feel a hand, his hand, slip between my thighs. I inhale sharply, but know I cannot say anything aloud. He isn't doing much, just holding me there, not moving to pull away.

We stay that way until the movie ends and the class starts to get noisy. Standing up he removes his hand from my inner thigh and says to the students to read some pages in the textbook for homework. The children leave the classroom and I stand up, ready to leave, but wanting to stay. I make my way to the door until he says, "Regina, can you stay for a minute?"

So this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction. Please comment below on what you thought of it! I should be able to write a new chapter within a week so be ready!


	2. Chapter 2

I go closer to the door, but only to close it. Looking around, I can see that he has moved to the front of the classroom. The blinds are down and I shiver feeling the cold in the room coming out from the vent behind my head. I pull my knees up to my chest and set my computer down next to me, trying to keep warm.

My head spins, so many questions unanswered. I walk to the couch, which is in a nook across from the windows, where no one can see.

He looks at my face, which has a blank expression. His eyes are searching for the right words to say. It is only ten o'clock in the morning and already so much has happened.

What would he say to me? What would he do?

I didn't want to be the first one to talk; I might say the wrong thing. Did he know that all I wanted was for him to be with me? Did he know that for all these years?

His pacing was making me cringe, walking back and forth, and back and forth. His face was turning pink and his hands were being clenched into a fist then unclenched.

I could tell he did not know what to do, and neither did I. He put his hands on his head and walked toward me. I tensed up; my whole body got this nervous feeling.

"Regina…" he said, his voice trailing off. "My wife left me about three weeks ago. I hadn't told anyone because I thought I was handling it pretty well. I guess not. I'm really sorry about… well, you know."

"Robin," I said standing up slowly, "It's ok. I'm not mad. I don't really understand what you were doing, but I don't blame you. I am so sorry to hear about your wife, I know that must be hard for you and Roland."

"Roland doesn't know," he says, "I told him she was on a trip for work. I don't know how long I can keep it from him."

"I don't know what to say." I reply.

"There is nothing to say; she left me just like that"

"Do you have any idea why she would leave you and your son?"

"None. I mean we never had any huge fights and the little ones were always settled within a few hours."

"Robin. I am so sorry." I say. He means so much to me, I can't stand to see him hurting the way he is now. Walking towards him I can see that all of his walls are down.

He has never been hurt this badly before and now I can see it. His hair is ruffled, his pants are dirty, his shirt is wrinkled, and his face has aged, with little wrinkles around his eyes, nose, and mouth.

How come I hadn't seen this before? I was so busy with my head in the clouds I wasn't aware of this real life, broken man in front of me.

"What do you want me to do?" I say taking a step closer. We are only a few feet away now.

He looks at me, stares at my face for at least five seconds. Then he advances towards me, puts a hand on my waist and another grabs my head, with a protective grasp. His head comes closer to mine with the space between us closing.

My lips touch his not a second later. Kissing slowly, then speeding up until we are both out of breath. His body heat is enough to warm my frigid fingers and toes.

I pull back, just for a moment to look into his eyes. Then lean in to kiss him again.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a day since the kiss and I'm back to where I started, sort of. I gaze out the window again, searching the parking lot for his car. Seeing the old white car I return my attention to my work.

It has been thirty minutes since I saw his car come in and Robin walk into the building; but he hasn't come to see me yet. I ponder the idea of just forgetting about it and finishing my report cards, that are due at the end of the day.

Thank goodness that it is Friday; I have had enough ups and downs with this week and I am ready to just go home and spend the night with my son and a good book.

I decide that I should go into his room, even if it is just to ask him what he is doing in his classes today.

Walking into his classroom, I see him sitting at his desk. His back is hunched over concentrating of the test he is grading. He hears me come in and looks up.

Without saying anything, I pull my own chair over next to his desk and he puts his pen down. He looks at me with grief-stricken glance. I take his hand in my own, under the table, to reassure him that I am not going anywhere.

He tightens his grip on my hand as if to say, "I'm ok." but I don't believe him. He points out the time to me and I give his hand another quick squeeze, then get up to leave.

Sitting at his desk he smiles at me, I close the door as I walk out of the room. Walking to my classroom next door, I can already see kids waiting for me. I take a deep breath and walk into the loud room.

I get a call from Henry halfway through the day asking me if it was okay to spend the night at a friends house. He pleaded until I said yes, but it took some convincing.

After I dismiss all the kids for the weekend I finally get to see him again. He is standing outside of my classroom waiting for the last kids to leave. Walking in the door, he looks down at his shoes as if waiting for my permission to be allowed into the room.

"How about we go out to dinner tonight, just the two of us?" I say confidently.

"Sure but I need to find someone to watch Roland tonight." he replies.

"I have a great sitter, who I used to use for Henry all the time. I could just give her a call if you want."

"That would be great." I call Ruby, whom I had on speed dial, and she agrees to watch Roland.

"Let me just gather my stuff and I will meet you at the diner at seven." I say.

"How about I pick you up around six forty-five. Oh and wear something pretty." he says with a smirk.

"Alright. I'll see you then." I head home right away to get dressed and ready. I take a shower and just let the hot water run down my back for a while, thinking about how, just two days ago, this would just be happening in my imagination.

I get dressed in my red form fitting dress and black heels. It is only six fifteen when I am fully dresses, prepped, and ready to go.

Sitting in my kitchen I grab a drink of water and relax. I daydream until i hear the doorbell ring. I run towards the door, then stop in the entryway to check that I look okay one last time. I calmly open the door and see him standing there.

He is wearing an iron pressed jacket and nice pants.

"Wow." he says, "Wow."

"You look nice yourself." I say to him, "Do you want to come in for a minute?"

"Sure. I would love to. Oops! I forgot about these too." he pulls a bouquet of red roses from behind his back, "They are for you."

"They are beautiful, Robin! Thank you."

"Of course." he replies. "Oh, we should get going. Our reservation is at seven." I nod my head and grab my coat. He helps me put it on as we walk out the door and into the cold night.


	4. Chapter 4

We walk to his car and he opens the door for me. Inside it smells just like him, a warm smell, a soft smell.

He gets into the car and turns it on. He drives to the restaurant with one hand on the steering wheel and the other hand holding mine.

When we get there he opens my door and puts an arm around my waist as we walk to the front door. The bell rings when we get inside and we sit down at a booth.

As soon as we are fully seated with our coats hung and we are looking at our menus a waitress comes over to our table. She first asks what we would like to drink.

"I would like a bottle of wine for me and the lady." says Robin.

"That sounds great." I respond. Looking around the restaurant I see a few other people; a man wearing a hat who is with a young blond girl, who seems to be his daughter, and a few other women. Nobody I know is here, good.

He smiles a little, looking nervous but trying not to be. I take his hand that is laying on the table and hold it in mine. I am sure he thinks this gesture is to make him feel better, but in truth it is only reassuring me that he is actually here.

"So how are you?" I ask him, trying the clear the silence.

"I am doing okay, but I am better tonight. This has by far been the best night I have had in weeks."

We talk like this for a while, drinking our wine until the bottle is empty and our heads feels loopy. After we finished our meal, I had lasagna and he ate ravioli, I stand up to go to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, I splash some water on my face, at least trying to look sober, and I look in the mirror. I look pretty decent for a girl who drank her ass off with a guy who she has liked forever.

Walking out of the bathroom, I see him sitting in the booth by himself. Even from the back his head is attractive. I slip into the seat next to him, where then he puts his arm around my shoulders.

Leaning my head, on his shoulder I close my eyes and think, "Oh my goodness, I can't believe this is really happening."

We sit like this, not talking, for a while. I lift my head and he looks at me.

"Would you like me to drive you home now?" I lean in to kiss him before I reply. His lips are soft against mine but they fit together like a lock and a key. I break apart the long kiss and rest my forehead on his forehead.

"Yes. It is getting late." We stand up to leave and grab our jackets. He hold mine up and I slide my arms into it. We walk out of the restaurant hand in hand. He opens my side door to the car and I sit inside. I is a bit chilly so we turn on the heat.

When we reach my house, he walks me to the front porch. He leans in to kiss me again. This kiss is different though, it feels better than the others. Both of my hands are on his back and both of his are surrounding me.

My back is pushed against the wall of the house. I put my hand on his shoulder and push back to put space between us. With an unstable breath I ask, "Do you want to stay for a while?"


	5. Chapter 5

My fingers grasp the key to the house and I struggle to open the door. His fingers guide my hands to the doorknob and to the keyhole. Together we open the door and stumble inside.

I laugh a little as I try to make it up the stairs and onto the hardwood floor. We make it as far as the living room before crashing onto the couch.

His lips, again, find mine. We hadn't even turned on the lights.

Robin starts to stand up and I question, "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to make you a fire." Things like this only make me faller deeper and farther in love with him than I already am. I wish moments like these would never cease, but this is reality and all good things always come to an end, just not yet.

He walks around the room until he spies the wood pile near the fireplace. Placing multiple logs of wood into the fire, Robin walks back onto the couch.

"Do you want me to get us some wine?" I ask.

He shakes his head saying no. Sitting back on the couch he puts his arm around my shoulders and looks at the fire blazing in front of us. I kick off my heels and bring my knees up to my chest. He turns his head to place a kiss on my forehead. I put my head onto his shoulders and close my sleep ridden eyes.

Suddenly like a jolt of energy I sit up again. Looking at me in surprise, Robin his hand on my leg. I forget that it is getting late, and that his wife just left him, and that Ruby is waiting for Robin to come home so she can leave.

I need him and that need comes from a place deep inside me. Leaning in to kiss him passionately, I start to unbutton his shirt, one button at a time. In just a moment his arms are around me fooling with the zipper down the length of the dress on the back.

I pull the shirt off his shoulders feeling the muscles down his back and on his stomach. His collarbone is like a step on a ladder, my hands memorizing his shoulders and back.

He peels my dress off my back so it is around my waist. We stand up so he can get my dress off me. I am in my undergarments and he is still in his pants and shoes. He hold the back of my left thigh; then my right.

I hold onto his neck and he carries me up the stairs in the foyer and into my room. He sets me down right before the bed and I help him unbutton his pants.

Remembering that the door is still open I point to it and he walks over to close it, no need in anyone else knowing what we were about to do.


	6. Chapter 6

It was ten o'clock in the morning the next day when I finally woke. The night had been quite busy and exhausting. I roll over in bed hoping to find his warm body next to mine.

Then I remember how Robin had had to leave in the middle of the night to take care of Roland. I understand how hard it is to have a young son, but I wish with every aching bone in my body that he could have stayed.

I decide that I should get dressed and go downstairs. I rise out of bed and put on some comfy pants and a sweatshirt. Then I walk down the stairs one by one.

In my kitchen, I notice a piece of paper sitting on the island.

It says, "My Dearest Regina, I am very sorry that I had to leave very late last night, I wish I could have stayed. I will be with Roland at the park today around noon if you would like to join us. -Robin"

I read the note several times then I realize what time it is. I only have and hour and a half before noon and I need to eat.

At that moment Henry walks into the house, through the door, with his backpack in his back and his friend Archie.

"Hey Mom." Henry says.

"Hi Henry. How was your night?"

"Crazy," he says, "We went out to two nightclubs then went into the woods to smoke pot. Then I got into the car with some random girl and went back to her house. I was so drunk I threw up all over her room though. Finally we went to a strip club and got in with our fake IDs."

"Very funny." I respond.

"We played video games and prank called our friends."

"That sounds better."

"Arch and I are going to go up in my room. Okay?"

"Do you guys want pancakes or something?" I ask.

"No we ate at Grannys."

"Okay. Have fun." I make myself some oatmeal with blueberries and watch the news.

After breakfast, I walk into my closet and look at all of my clothes. I pick out a pair of black pants, a pink cardigan and a black vest. I put my hair into a ponytail to look sportier.

I leave my room and stop in the Henry's doorway.

"Henry I am going for a walk around town. If you need me call me for anything. I love you and I will be out for a couple of hours."

"Okay Mom. I'll see you then."

I walk out of the front door and onto the sidewalk excited to see Robin again. As soon as I turn the corner onto Main Street I get stopped by Ruby.

"Mrs. Mills, Granny was so mad at me for coming home after midnight last night. Can you please just stop in and tell her that one, I was babysitting for Mr. Hood, two, I didn't do anything wrong, and three, that she should stop freaking out on me? Please?"

"Of course Ruby. I'm really sorry Robin got home late; that was probably my fault. I will go and tell your grandmother now."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Mills." said Ruby. Walking down the street, I make a quick stop into Granny's diner to tell her that Ruby was babysitting for Robin and I grab three cookies.

I start on my down the road to the playground. By now it is after noon and I am getting late. Walking faster I arrive at the park and see the handsome Robin and his cute son Roland.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey," I say looking at Roland but talking to Robin, "Henry had a friend over so I decided that I should come get some fresh air; but your note did help me decide where I should go."

"Well, I am glad you're here. Roland is having fun on the swings." I am watching Roland as he goes up and back again on the swings. The wind in his hair and the big smile on his face make him look extremely pleased as he flies through the air.

Robin takes my hand in his and walks me over to a bench near the slides. We sit in silence for a while just watching the few children enjoying themselves on the playground.

It is a new playground, designed to look like a castle. The last one was made out of wood and would give some of the children splinters while they were playing. I see a little girl with red hair and a boy younger than her playing together on the monkey bars, I could have sworn I know who they are, but no names come to my mind.

"I have something for you and Roland. I brought cookies if you want them; they are chocolate chip." I say holding out the bag, which smells of chocolate. He takes the bag from my hand and opens it. Then he calls over Roland.

"Papa, is that for me?" asks Roland politely.

"Of course they are." Robin replies. "Regina brought them for us."

"Thank you Gina. You are very nice."

"Roland that is so sweet of you. I hope you like it." And with that he took a huge bite and a smile appeared on his face. His eyes lit up in excitement and his cheeks turned pink.

Roland ate the entire cookie and half of Robins' then raced off to play with a boy who had come to play. Robin and I sat and talked for a while about lots of things, Roland, school, Henry, and practically anything else. Talking was so nice; just being able to sit there, on that bench, holding the hand of the man I had dreamed of forever was the best feeling in the entire world, subtracting what had happened last night.

It was getting to be around three o'clock and I thought that it was probably time for me to start heading home.

"Thanks for inviting me here today. I really enjoyed the company. I haven't sat and talked like that for a really long time, but I think it's time for me to go home. I should start on some lesson plans for next week as I have done nothing to prepare."

"Luckily you still have tomorrow. How about we meet at my house around one o'clock and we can do them together? Then we can have some time to ourselves. Roland has a playdate with one of the kids in his class tomorrow and they are taking him all day."

"That sounds perfect. I will see you then." I add. Before letting go of my hand, we kiss, and I swear my leg lifted of the ground like in those stupid Cinderella movies.

The walk home isn't as fun as the walk there. I wished he could walk home with me, but he has his son. They were tied together just like Henry and me.

I opened the door to my house, expecting peace and quiet but I hear Henry calling my name.

"What do you need?" I yell up.

"Can I have some snacks?"

"Sure. Is Archie still here?"

"No. He had to go home to take his dog out." said Henry. He walks down the stairs and we make popcorn.

The next morning I wake up early, get dressed, and leave Henry to himself. I stop at Granny's for breakfast and a coffee. Then I drive over to Robin's house. I see another car outside, a red small car.

Parking my car, I sit there for a minute. I grab my bag filled with my computer and paperwork and I open the car door. I walk to the front door and ring the doorbell.

I can hear shouting from inside, then something breaking. The door is open so I push it aside and I walk inside.

"Robin?" I call hoping to hear his voice. I see a table knocked over and a vase smashed on the floor.

So if you like my story I started a community if you want to join. Private Message me if you want to. I am really open to any communication. PS. When you comment on my story it makes my day just to see how much you care. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

A picture frame has fallen to the floor, the finger painting that Roland had made was ripped.

"You left me." I heard him say, but not talking to me. Walking through the house I see that every room is the same as the entryway. I peer around the corner to see him and his wife standing in the middle of the kitchen. They are arms length apart but they look farther.

Her arms are crossed around her body and she looks angry. Her brown hair is hanging around her shoulders. She is wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a cream colored sweater.

He looks wild. Hair swept across his forehead and his green shirt untucked from his pants in some spots. Eyes like daggers staring at her.

"Even better," she chuckles, "Your mistress is here." Acknowledging me in the doorway.

"Marion, I'm not sorry. Out of nowhere you left in the middle of the night not saying where you were going. Left me for three weeks, or is it four weeks now? What did I ever do to deserve you, a monster in my life?" He walks over to me and I now stand next to him with his wife staring us down.

"This is my family you bitch. My husband, my son, and my house, and none of it is yours!" She is screaming by now. But I stand there frozen, not sure of what to do. "Having an affair is against the law, against the marriage law, and by law I am still legally married to him. This is my house and I plan to stay in it and keep up our image of a couple. I could make it your worst nightmare if you tried to stay with him."

"I'm leaving and getting my son. You need to calm down so we can have a rational discussion. Goodbye." He takes my hand and we walk out of the door.

"Robin." I say, "This is horrible. I am so sorry. I think you need to do the best thing for your family and stay away from me for awhile. Think these things through and I will be there whenever you need me. Goodbye, Robin."

Standing alone in the driveway is the last image of him I have, for the moment. Eyes watery with tears but trying to be strong.

A tear comes streaming down my face, so I turn around and walk towards my car. I get inside and drive away. I stop a couple blocks away in front of an empty lot. The tears have completely blinded me by now and I can't see where I am going. The sobs take over my entire body until I feel like I am shivering.

So much has happened within the last hour and I have lost so much, mostly due to my own actions. What I did was for the greater good, and I know that. Why does doing something good have to hurt so much?

The tears continue but now I can see. I start up the car again and drive home, home to the house with no husband, nobody to hold onto, nobody who will understand.


	9. Chapter 9

It has been less than twenty four hours since I left Robin's house. I have lied in bed for about fifteen of those hours, only getting up to go to the bathroom.

Monday morning, today, a day for me to go to work. The day I have to see him again.

I thought about taking a sick day, I thought about telling the school that Henry was sick so that we both could stay a day at home, but no. I have to go there. I have to put on a brave face and make it look like I haven't been crying for the past twenty hours.

I get up, slowly as if not to wake anyone up. There is no one to wake up. Henry is already awake and I have lost the person I want to have lie next to me in my bed. Then I take a shower, a really long shower.

Trying not to think about Robin, I walk downstairs in my black and white stripped dress with a black vest on and red heels. Henry looks at me and turns his attention back to his computer.

After making breakfast, driving to school, and getting ready for my first period class, I see him for the first time. He walks into school freshly shaven with new pants and a button up shirt.

This is the first time he has cleaned up for school in weeks. I busy myself in my work and I try not to come in contact with him for a while. I manage to make it through first, second, and third before we bump into each other in the hallway.

The awkward moment that we stand there staring at each other only grows when students start to pour into the hallway. We don't say anything to each other but the pained look in his eyes seems to dig into my heart until I want to cry out his name and tell him to come back to me.

I can't say it. I cannot say it. I can not say it.

The day goes on like this. The week goes on like this. Tension, more than I can bear, creeping between us like when two pieces of a puzzle so close to fitting together but not being able to move by themselves.

I had spent hours thinking about him over the few days we have been apart. Every detail of our time together was burned into my brain like a scar. His eyes, his lips, his smile distracted me from the horrors of middle school but could not take me away from my startling reality.

I was not with his and he could not be with me. I wanted to be with him with all me heart and I could tell at the way he looked at me through the glass window, that he was longing to be with me.

I had to accept this new truth, this new lie, as my truth, as my lie. Thinking about him was pleasure, looking at him was pain.

The voice in my head was telling me to be smart and stay away whereas my heart was telling me the opposite. It was clear which one I wanted to listen to, but which one I had to listen to.

This feeling coming from my heart was telling me that we would be together. We had to be together. We loved each other. So I listened to this feeling and I was filled with a new hope. A hope that was strong enough to withstand an army. This hope allowed me to dream again. this hope was the lifesaver I had been looking for.

I needed this hope to become a reality. If we were really meant to be together we would find a way. Love always finds a way.

"Come back to reality, Regina." my head tells me as the bell rings and I pack up to go home.

Henry is waiting at home on the front steps of the house when I get there.

"I forgot my key." he says with a look of embarrassment

"Come on in. Lets have some dinner and a quiet movie night to ourselves. Okay?"

"Sure Mom." We walk inside together to our home and close the door.


	10. Chapter 10

—-

Its about an hour into the movie when we hear a knock at the door. Already being under blankets with popcorn and pillows, neither of us want to get up to go to the door.

Henry and I exchange looks saying that we want the other to get up this time.

"I'll get up next time. You do it." Henry says.

"Fine, I'll do it." I moan and get up off the couch and walk to the door, unwillingly.

It takes me about fifty steps to get to the door and I trudge through each one of them. The floor is cold on my bare feet and all I want it to go back to the couch with my son. I get to the door and I turn the knob.

The door creaks open and the first thing that I see are the shoes. The shoes are old and dirty, they look like they have been worn for miles.

Then, lips crash into mine, so hard it knocks me until my back hits the wall. I push him away long enough to look into his eyes, knowing who it is. This feels familiar, this feels perfect.

"Mom!" Henry calls, "Can we finish the movie?"

Pulling away from another kiss I say, "Henry, lets finish it in the morning!"

Then I whisper to Robin, "Look just hang outside while Henry goes upstairs. I'll be out in a minute." Then I put a hand on his chest and push him softly back out the door.

I follow Henry upstairs to make sure he closed his door.

"Who was at the door?" Henry asks me.

"A friend. We are going to talk downstairs for a little while. Go to sleep and we will finish the movie tomorrow."

"Okay Mom. Goodnight."

I close the door and walk down the stairs. I open the front door and see him standing in the cold, waiting for me.

Then he brings me into another kiss. I close the door and we move into the living room. Dropping down on the couch, I put my head on his shoulder, then it hits me. Why is he here?

"Hold your horses, don't you have a wife Robin?"

"Not tonight." He brings me back into a kiss and I forget everything. I forget his wife, I forget my son is upstairs, probably still awake. I forget that I can't be with him, but I don't care.

He holds my neck and I grab his back with both of my hands until he is completely on top of me and we are lying horizontal on the couch. Everything around me is him.

I take a break to catch my breath and breathe. He looks into my dark eyes and I wonder what he is thinking. Does he care that his son is asleep in his home, or that I don't care that he is here and not with his wife? I wonder where she thinks Robin is or does she know that he is even gone?

These thoughts swirl into my head but escape as soon as his lips touch mine. I move to start going upstairs.

I think about the warm bed and how its so empty without him. I walk up the stairs, his hand in mine. We are careful not to disturb Henry in his room as we sneak around the corner. I open the door to my room and turn around looking at him again.

He sees me shiver in my red pajamas. Leading me over to the bed, he pulls up the covers and slides inside, patting the spot next to him.

I smile and lay down with my head on the pillow, his arms around me.


	11. Chapter 11

When I wake up he is still with me. My head on his chest and his breath moving his whole body up and down, up and down, up and down. I exhale letting all of my worries go, thinking this is the way that life should be.

This is normal for some people, but has just been introduced to me. Just to think about it Robin and I had been normal teachers working side by side for years until about a month ago when his wife left him. Since then, we have gone on a date, spent our first night together, gone through a breakup, and are, right now in this moment, cheating on his wife.

A normal couple should function this way; where there is a person by your side when you wake up, making the bed warm next to you and holding you in the night. A normal couple should go out to meals together, wether it is breakfast, lunch, or dinner. A normal couple should exchange kisses whenever they want.

We are not a normal couple, we are so much more than that.

"Good morning." he says sleepily, "How was your sleep?"

I laugh a little and reply, "Great. I was so happy to find you still next to me when I woke up this time."

He laughs too and says, "It was nice to not worry about sneaking out in the middle of the night to catch the babysitter." Robin sat up in bed and put his arm around me. Laying my head down on his chest and closing my eyes, he kisses my forehead.

The next thing I remember is walking through a dense forest with huge trees with green moss surrounding the base of the tree and the ground. It feels like I have already walked for miles because my legs ache and my toes are sore.

All around me I can hear birds chirping from the tops of the trees. Water is slowly dripping off leaves and colliding with the ground making a repetitive sound that is monotone and soothing. The air is thick with fog, but the sun is shining through the canopy of the trees.

I am wearing a white dress made out of a summery material. It seems as though I would be cold, but I am content and warm. No shoes are on my feet but the ground puddled with sticks and acorns doesn't seem to hurt at all.

I can see someone a little farther away so I try and go towards them. I start running and the ground feels like I am going nowhere. I am stuck in one spot. Slowing to a stop, I reach my hands out around me and see that I am surrounded by glass. I can see out but can't go anywhere.

The person in the distance starts to walk to me. Like a nightmare they have no face. A blank person, I am stuck in this spot. I cry out for help, but I make no sound. Not even a whimper escapes my lips.

Then I feel warm arms around me. Scared at first I turn my head around. It's him. Robin had come to save me from my nightmare and I am so thankful. I throw myself at him and he carries me away. Away from the nightmare, away from the pain.

Then I wake up.

I can tell he fell back to sleep just as soon as I did when I wake up an hour later. I start to get out of bed when he wakes up, disturbed by my sudden movements.

His lips move, almost in a daze, but he doesn't say anything. Then something does come, "I love you.", he says.

I stand there but not a moment later do I reply, "I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

I continue to get undressed, then take a shower. The hot water soaks into my skin and makes everything feel clean. I open the door to get out of the shower and while putting on some black pants and a red sweater, I see he has left the bed, but he also made it up again.

I only take another moment to get ready before climbing down the stairs one by one by one. A wonderful smell has permeated the air and I take a deep breath. It calms me to inhale the sweet scent of breakfast.

In the kitchen, I cross over the threshold and again, there he is waiting for me. It is my favorite thing to see this early in the morning. I can tell that this image will be imprinted in my mind for a very long time.

He opens his arms as I walk towards him and embraces me in a loving, tight, warm hug. It is so nice to feel wanted in this way. This man before me means the world to me and I will never be willing to let him go again.

Then I get to thinking about our future. I think about all the sneaking around we might have to do, and the lies we will have to tell, and the people we might hurt. I think of my family and how now, he is a big part of it, but how nobody can understand, nobody can know.

Henry! All of these thoughts and I forget he is still in the house. Where did he go?

I suddenly stand up straight and Robin gives me a look.

"Henry. Where is he? He can't see you! He can't see us." I whisper quickly.

"Regina. It is okay. Henry is still upstairs and I will just go and sit down at the table and pretend that I, first didn't spend the night, and secondly are just here to do work with you. It will be hard trying to hide us from him but everything will be okay."

Deep breath, I think, deep breath. My heart rate has calmed down to a normal speed and them he says, "I made you french toast and I cut some fruit."

How can you not fall in love with him? Everything he does is so thoughtful and kind. Grabbing a plate, I swing by and steal another kiss.

The french toast looks delicious, and it tastes just as good as it smells. I can't believe he did all this for me. He really does care and I could just fall back into his arms and all of this could be mine, if not for his heinous wife.

"Where does your wife think you are?" I ask.

"I'm not really sure. Honestly, if I come home pretending to be drunk then she won't care. This is how it works now I guess."

"Yeah, wow, that's, that's what has to happen. If this is the way that we get to be together than that's what I want."

"You are what I want."

Henry walks down the stairs about ten minutes later, and that is when the real test begins. Robin and I are sitting at the table in the kitchen eating breakfast and we have our papers out. I would give lots of credit to us it actually looks like we are working.

"Mom, why is Mr. Hood over so early?"

I clear my throat and breathe, then I say "He was busy all weekend and could only come over to grade these integrated class projects now."

"Oh, okay." He says, like he didn't notice a thing. Henry leaves the room and Robin exhales really loud.

We both laugh a little about how tense we were because we thought he would figure it out. Then he takes my hand under the table and things are perfect.


	13. Chapter 13

The next week in school we pretend nothing is going on. We pretend that we don't like each other, that we haven't been spending time together, and that we aren't having an affair. '

Monday goes on as normal, classes then lunch then classes then going on a walk, then eating dinner and grading papers.

Tuesday, I start my day by having class in Robins room and pretending that we are only in there to watch a movie on the World War Two, when in fact I am in there to be with him.

Wednesday is a rainy day with thunderstorms and lightning that seems to be endless. I eat my salad in my classroom and read over the chapter I am supposed to be teaching next week to make sure I still know everything about how Franklin D. Roosevelt died and the end of the fighting and the start of the Cold War.

Thursday, I walk with Robin to lunch and we sit with Mary Margaret, the english teacher and Emma Swan, the principle. It was nice to sit and have a chat with people other than who has been around me, but I wish I could have Robin to myself. Sitting next to him at lunch, I kept thinking that he and I would be so good together if only his wife were not around.

At lunch, it was almost too overwhelming to sit next to him that long, not in a classroom, and pretend that nothing was happening. He smelled really good, and not in a stalker way, like his clothes had just come from the dryer and were really warm; he smelled as though he would have just taken a shower.

His eyes sparkled, even just from the fluorescent lights inside. I know it makes me sound crazy but honestly, the way he smiled made my day. I was so happy sitting there next to him and laughing with him and talking with him.

The next day was Friday. Friday was the day that my class would, again, combine with Robin's class for another screening of the second half of the movie. I brought my students and my laptop to his room, where he had already pulled up a chair for me to sit, right next to him.

The movie continued with gunshots and speeches, yet all the students seemed completely mesmerized by the images moving on the screen. Robin and I sat together working on the homework for the students for tonight.

While making questions from the movie, Robin kept looking over at me and I started to laugh. He would make a face that only I could see and then a giggle would come out of my mouth, I had to quickly put my hand to my mouth as not to disturb any of the children.

Finally he gave up and said, "Come with me. I have to get the papers from the printer."

I didn't argue and got up out of my seat to follow him. Walking with him through the hallways of the school, he started to not go the right way towards the printer. I, again, didn't question him.

Suddenly, he pulls my arm aside into a small room and shuts the door behind me. He takes my body into his arm until he is holding me like a child and he leans in to kiss me. It has been almost a week without him and now he is holding nothing back kissing me with such force.

I love every second of it. He pulls back for just a second to catch his breath and I have to breathe too.

"I am so sorry. It was physically painful for me to sit there next to you, practically all week, and for us to pretend that we aren't together."

"Me too. It has taken all of my strength to keep it quiet and appropriate for someone who has a wife."

He smiles knowing that I meant to say something funny. I lean in again to kiss him and he sets me back to my feet are on the ground again.

Then, the door cracks open behind me before I can move. My arms are still wrapped around his neck when I recognize where I am and who walked in.

We are in a little art supply closet across from the ceramics room. Ruby walks in on us and the first thing she does is gasp at us. Then she looks around and tries to continue what she is supposed to be doing. On her way to the sink to clean her tools she trips over a pot and hits her arm on a shelf, clearly distracted by what she just saw.

"Ruby." I say letting my voice trail off a little.

"Hi Miss Mills. Hi Mr. Hood. Ummm…" she says not sure what to do.

"You must be a little confused, Ruby. And thats okay. I didn't mean for you or anyone for that matter, to see us." I reply.

"I… I thought that Mr. Hood had a wife. I thought that you weren't allowed to get involved with a coworker. Although over the past few weeks, you both have been acting differently."

"Look Ruby, you can't tell anyone and you shouldn't let anyone else know. It is very important that nobody else sees us. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Yes, I understand completely and just to let you know, acting differently doesn't mean acting worse. It seems as though both of you have been grading the classes papers easier, I just wanted to make sure you knew that. I didn't mean to make it sound bad. Did I make it sound bad?" she said rambling on.

"Look Ruby, just go back to class and pretend none of this happened. But remember don't tell anyone. Okay?"

"Okay." and with that she hurried out of the room and I heard Robin take a deep breath.

"What are we going to do if she says something? If my wife finds out? If our Emma Swan finds out?" he says panicking.

"It's going to be okay. I love you, remember? And this little outing was lovely. We should do it again sometime in a little more secretive place. Deal?"

"Deal." he says while stealing one more deep kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

I walk out of the room first as to cover our tracks a little bit better this time. I leave happier that I was when I walked inside but I still feel guilty that now Ruby has to be involved. I wonder which would be worse, having Marion find out, or having Emma find out. I could lose my job or Marion could come at us full force, which means I might be stabbed or kidnapped, or both. I hope neither.

Robin comes out a moment later and we walk to the printer to get that papers that Robin had printed out so that it looks like we actually went somewhere to do something productive for our classes.

On the way back to the classroom, I can hear children voices from at least two hallways away, and the first thing I think is, "Please don't let that be my class."

Robin turns his head to look at me like he heard the loud noise also. We start to walk a little bit quicker. We get into the hallway with his classroom, and no doubt the noise is coming from his room. I sigh and we walk into the room with students going crazy. They are standing on the desk and yelling and in the middle of it all, Zelena.

"Ahh sister, I was looking for you."

"Kids! I am very disappointed in you. You know the rules and what you should be doing." said Robin.

"I actually think that might be totally completely my fault. I walked in this classroom to see if anyone could tell me where you were and I saw these children looking completely bored out of their minds and I turned that awful video off." said Zelena.

"Great," I reply sarcastically, "But why were they going crazy?"

"Because I told them they could do anything that they wanted and I gave them candy, that I was planning to give to Henry."

"Gosh Zelena. Go sit next door in my classroom and I will be over in a minute to discuss why you are here."

She nods her head and walks out the door. Once the students are calmed down and on their way out the door with their homework sheet of paper and a piece of candy each.

I say goodbye to Robin and walk next door where Zelena is sitting in my chair with her feet up on my desk. I love her but she's annoying sometimes.

"So why are you here this time?" I ask her sitting down in one of the student desks, crossing my legs.

"Well you haven't called me in a few weeks so I thought I should come up here and check in on my big sister."

"I don't need you checking on me. You are perfectly capable of calling me so that I don't have to call you."

"Fine. Fine. But I did see you and that guy over there. You know." She says this and makes a face and a heart symbol with her hands.

"There is nothing going on between me and Robin. Don't be crazy."

"I can just tell that you like him and that you just kissed him, before you saw me."

"You're wrong."

"And you are lying. I see you smudged lipstick and he had a hair of yours on his shirt. You cannot lie to me sis, you know that."

"Okay, yes. I did kiss him, but you can't tell anyone. It has to be our secret."

"I have conditions." she says.

"Anything to keep your mouth shut."

"I want to have dinner with you tonight. And him. Is Henry going to be out?"

"Yes Henry is going to be at a sleepover with a couple of his friends, but I'm not sure Robin can come."

"Why not?"

"Um, he has plans many nights." I reply.

"What kind of plans?"

"Look it doesn't matter. I will ask him if he will come, but if he says no than you have to keep your mouth shut anyways."

"I want to at least meet him. Introduce us." she says.

"Okay," she says, "I will be quiet. Now I am going to stay at your house tonight if that is alright, but If it isn't I don't care because my clothes are already hanging in the guest room closet at your house."

"I do believe that I have missed you Zelena. Let's go home."

I don't know how much longer this story should be but if you have any suggestions, or requests of characters to appear in the story, or anything else please comment or send me a direct message. Also I have an Instagram everythingevilqueen so if you follow me i would be so very happy! Oh and I started a community so if you want to be included comment or message me. (I also would like to be included in any communities) Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

Zelena grabs her purse, that she had brought with her and she stands up. I tell her to go wait in the car while I pack up my work. Finally it is the weekend and I can relax at home. I could really use a good nights sleep and some food.

I gather my tests, that I have to grade, and some forms that I have to fill out for the student who is coming to my class next week. Then, I walk next door.

"Hey." I say.

"What's up?" he says calmly.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight for dinner?"

"I would love too, but I have Roland by myself tonight. Marion is going out of town for the weekend."

"That's perfect. Why don't you bring Roland too? My sister is in town, as you saw, and she could keep him company while we are in another room." I reply.

"Alright," he says, "Oh wait, does she know about…"

"Us? Yes. She said that she figured it out today when I had smudged my lipstick and your shirt has a hair of mine on it."

"Wow. So we have to learn to be stealthier next time, huh?" he laughs.

"I guess so." I say laughing along with him.

"What time do you want us to come over?"

"How about six?"

"Sounds perfect."

"I will probably just make some kind of pasta with chicken."

"And I will bring the dessert."

"Great, I will see you at six." I walk towards Robin and squeeze his hand. Then I exit the room and pick up my bags. Finally, another night with Robin.

I see Zelena waiting in the car and she give me the 'hurry up' face. I realize that she must have taken the bus to get here because she didn't bring her car. Grabbing my bags, I walk out towards my car, but I slip and almost fall to the ground.

Hands help me to regain my balance. It is him. Of course it is him. He comes to my rescue at a moments notice. And that what is makes me fall in love with him over and over again.

"Are you okay?" he asks, smiling at me.

"Yes. Thanks for coming to my rescue."

"Of course. I will always be your night in shining armor."

I turn around and make my way to my car. Then, I put my bags in the trunk and get into the drivers seat.

"Wow. He really likes you." Zelena says to me.

"I really like him too. He is coming over tonight, and you have to watch his son."

"Fine. Whatever it takes to meet 'your night in shining armor'."

"Alright then."

We drive home and go inside. Henry is excited to see Zelena and she drives him over to his friends house.

I go and make dinner. I made pasta and chicken with a red sauce. Then, I went to get dressed.

I didn't put on a really fancy outfit, but I put on a little black dress and a necklace. Then I put bright red lipstick and earrings.

I hear the door open and close about thirty minutes later. I know that it is Zelena.

She knocks on my bedroom door and walks right in.

"You look nice." she says.

"Thank you. I wanted to remind you that…" The doorbell rings.

"You have to be on your best behavior." I finish as I walk down the stairs. She gives me an 'Am I stupid' look. Then I open the door.


	16. Chapter 16

There he is. Standing at the door waiting for me. He is wearing a black suit and holding a red rose. I can feel my heart melting on the spot.

Then from behind him, Roland comes out wearing the same outfit and also holding a red rose. His hair is slicked back to make him look sharp, but all I can think of is how Robin must have done Roland's hair.

Roland walks through the doorway and over to Zelena. He hands her the gorgeous rose. Awed, Zelena bends down in her dress and gives Roland a kiss on the cheek, turning his face beet red.

Holding out the rose, Robin walks to me and puts his other hand behind my back. I take the rose along with his hand in mine and he pulls me in for a kiss.

"Well hello there. That was quite an entrance you made." I say smiling at Robin then glancing at Roland.

"I hope you liked your flowers, Gina." Roland replies looking proud.

"Of course I do, they are beautiful."

"Wow," says Zelena looking baffled, "I don't know what to say. I'm Zelena."

"And I am Robin. That is Roland. It is a pleasure." He walks forward closing the door behind him and reaching out his hand to Zelena.

"I am your date tonight." announced Roland confidently, looking up at Zelena.

Laughing, Zelena holds out her hand for Roland and they walk into the kitchen. Robin pulls me into another long, mesmerizing kiss in the front hallway.

"You look stunning." Robin remarks.

"Thank you. You too. That suit makes you look so handsome."

"And sexy?" he adds.

"Yes. Very sexy." I laugh.

We walk into the living room and sit down on the couch.

"Zelena wanted to make dinner, so I apologize in advance if its awful." I say.

Robin replies, "I am sure it will be delicious, but nothing can beat the taste of your lasagna."

Just then Roland walks in the room holding two wine glasses filled with a red wine.

"Zelena wanted me to give these to you. I got one too, but mine she told me that mine was special. Plus it smells better than yours." Robin and I laugh as our little waiter hurries out of the room to help Zelena.

I lace my fingers gently and slowly through his, making sure to notice everything about these small moments as possible. It is times like these that I wish I could live like this forever, never having to change.

For this moment everything is ours and everything is perfect.


	17. Chapter 17

"Dinner time!" Roland yells from the other room a few minutes later.

"I believe it is time to stand up." Robin says. I am sitting next to him, my knees curled up like a ball and my head is resting on his shoulders. My eyes are closed and I don't want to get up but my stomach rumbles like a bear, so I open my heavy lids and place my feet heavily back on solid ground.

"Alright." I finally say. Turning my head to look at his handsome face and suit, he leans in to give me a kiss. It is as if all of the energy in my body that had drained is now back, and with that one kiss I want more. If only I could stop time long enough for us to have some time upstairs. If only we could be alone in the house. If only Zelena had come when she was supposed to.

Roland walks into the room and grabs Robin and my hands, "C'mon I am starving."

"Okay, okay." Robin replies. We let Roland pull us through the doorway and place us in our seats in the kitchen. Zelena sits across from Robin at the table and next to Roland. His face, Roland's, is lit up by the candles Zelena had placed at the table. I smile at our little family at the table.

"What is it Regina?" Robin asks me.

"I am glad that Zelena made dinner and that you both could come over tonight."

Roland speaks up, "Zelena is so pretty. Don't you think Papa?"

Robin laughs and looks at me. He takes my hand as he says, "Yes, she is very beautiful."

"Regina is beautiful." Roland says again.

"Thank you Roland. You are the most handsome little man I have ever seen." Roland yawns because it is getting late, then Zelena yawns. She laughs.

"So Robin, what else do you like to do besides teaching history?" Zelena asks.

"Well, Roland and I like to go on camping trips in the woods. We should take Regina on one, don't you think?" He smiles looking at Roland.

"Yes! She could help us set up the tent and cook the food better than you do." Everyone laughs at Roland's comment.

We get through dinner with Zelena asking Robin more questions about himself. After finishing dessert Zelena takes Roland upstairs because he was falling asleep at the table. She comes down a few minutes later saying that he fell asleep in the guest bedroom.

Now the three of us are sitting in the living room with a fire blazing, making the whole house smell like winter.

"Zelena, don't you have to get up early tomorrow to take Henry out to eat?" I ask.

"Oh right! Goodnight you two." Zelena says looking at Robin. She walks up the stairs to her room and closes the door noisily behind her.

"Well now that she is gone." Robin says leaning in for another kiss. I get entangled in his arms and forget about everything. My problems fly out the window as I swoon under the kiss. I wish it could be like this all of the time and I know that if Marion were out of the picture, this, he would be mine. But she is here and so I am busy sneaking down behind the scenes and in the shadows.

I get so caught up in my head I finally notice him sitting up, getting ready to stand.

"And where are you taking me?" I ask.

"To your chambers." he replies with a smile on his face.


	18. Chapter 18

My legs wrapped around his waist and my arms cling to his neck, as if for my life. We climb one stair at a time. It seems to be taking forever, but finally we reach the bedroom door and walk inside. I kick the door closed softly so if not to wake anyone.

He sets me down gently on the bed and takes a step back to look at his surroundings. He walks over to the window and pulls the curtains together. Then pulling back my hair leans in for another long kiss.

We are together again and its the best feeling in the world. Our lips collide and our hands grasp clothes to take them off as fast as possible. I am slowly pushed onto the bed where it seems as though he has taken total control.

—

"Good morning." he says, taking the strands of hair from around the edge of my face and twirls them around his finger. I couldn't think of a better way to wake up in the mornings. I put my hands on his cheeks and steal another kiss.

"Good morning." I reply, "I have to take a shower before we go downstairs."

"May I join you?" He gets out of bed and offers his hand to help me up.

I snicker and smile, "Of course you may." I stand up and keep his hand intertwined with mine. We walk to the bathroom together and I turn on the steaming waters. He steps inside and takes me with him.

—-

After the shower and getting dressed we head downstairs to find Roland and Zelena already in the kitchen.

"Well, look who's up early." I say to Zelena.

"Its noon." Roland says.

"Haha, well it seems that it's later than we thought." Robin laughs as he looks at me.

"What are we having for breakfast then?" I ask.

"Pancakes!" says Roland.


End file.
